gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Asu e
is the first opening theme of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The song was sung by the Japanese band, Galileo Galilei and music composed by Yuuki Ozaki and Fumito Iwai. Track listing Single #Asu e (明日へ) #Puni Puni Wan-chan (ぷにぷにわんちゃん; Cute Doggy) #Marble (マーブル) #Asu e (TV Version) (明日へ) (Limited Pressing Only) Audio :''Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmanji= Bye-bye te wo furu Sunday Morning Fuyu no sora sematta hirusagari Aseri ni senaka o osarete tonde tta Daitai atama wa saewatatte higashi no kuni kara no touhikou wa Automatic no Flight ni natta Kokyuu wa fukaku natte iku Runner’s High no mukou made nobori tsumete iku Hiraite iku ten no mado kara sasu youna mune no itami Mabushi sugiru hodo Shinka suru yume shinka suru uta wa Haseru haseru haseru haseru Sabinai you ni Owari no nai owari no nai Asu e asu e asu e asu e Mata aruite iru Bokura ga miageta ashita no taiyou sora no Kumo koutte furisosoida Kokoro no sukima o neratte tsukisasaru uta Tomete ita jikan ga ugokidashite Kibou no hikari ni mukau michi wa Machigai janaito jibun de kimeta nda Mayoi wo sutereba baka ni natta Koko ni itatte you wa ochite aseri kurikae shita Fukuzatsu ni karamatta doushiyou mo nai imi to imi o Kubi ni tsuyoku makinagara Shinka suru hibi shinka suru uta wa Haseru haseru haseru haseru Sabinai you ni Owari no nai owari no nai Asu e asu e asu e asu e Mou hashitte iru Yume kanawanu koto no utsukushisa wo bokura wa shirazu ni itai yo Ima wa ima dake wa Hiraite iku ten no mado kara sasu youna mune no itami mabushi sugiru hodo Shinka suru yume shinka suru uta wa Haseru haseru haseru haseru Mada Owari no nai owari no nai Asu e asu e asu e asu e Mada Sabitsukanai you ni |-| Kanji= バイバイ手を振るサンデーモーニング　冬の空迫った昼下がり 焦りに背中を押されて飛んでった だいたい頭は冴え渡って　東の国からの逃避行は オートマティックのフライトになった 呼吸は深くなっていく　ランナーズハイの向こうまで昇りつめていく 開いていく天の窓から刺すような胸の痛み　眩しすぎるほど 進化する夢　進化する歌は 馳せる　馳せる　馳せる　馳せる 錆びないように 終わりのない　終わりのない 明日へ　明日へ　明日へ　明日へ また　歩いている 僕らが見上げた明日の太陽　空の雲凍って降り注いだ 心の隙間を狙って突き刺さる歌 止めていた時間が動き出して　希望の光に向かう道は 間違いじゃないと自分で決めたんだ 迷いを捨てれば馬鹿になった ここにいたって陽は落ちて　焦り繰り返した 複雑に絡まったどうしようもない意味と意味を 首に強く巻きながら 進化する日々　進化する歌は 馳せる　馳せる　馳せる　馳せる 錆びないように 終わりのない　終わりのない 明日へ　明日へ　明日へ　明日へ もう　走っている 夢叶わぬことの美しさを　僕らは知らずにいたいよ 今は　今だけは 開いていく天の窓から刺すような胸の痛み　眩しすぎるほど 進化する夢　進化する歌は 馳せる　馳せる　馳せる　馳せる まだ 終わりのない　終わりのない 明日へ　明日へ　明日へ　明日へ まだ 錆つかないように |-| English= Waving bye-bye on a Sunday Morning　 The winter sky as early afternoon approached Impatiently, I was pushed on my back and flew away All around my head it’s freezing as I take off from the east I was in automatic flight My breathing becoming deeper Rising until I get to the other side of the runner’s high From the opening windows of heaven comes some kind of stabbing chest pain The glare is just too much Evolving dreams, changing songs Are running, are running, are running, are running Like they won't rust Endlessly toward, endlessly toward Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow They're still walking We looked up at tomorrow's sun The clouds in the sky dropped freezing rain A song that pierces a hole in my heart Stopped time starts moving On the road that leads to a ray of hope I've decided without a doubt When I threw away my doubts things became clear The sun has set and I’m feeling repeated impatience Entangled in the complex meaning of things, I can't help it They’re tightly winding around my neck Passing days, changing songs Are running, are running, are running, are running Like they won't rust Endlessly toward, endlessly toward Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow Making their way once again We all want to go on never knowing the beauty of an unfulfilled dream Now, and only now From the opening windows of heaven comes some kind of stabbing chest pain The glare is just too much Evolving dreams, changing songs Are running, are running, are running, are running Still Endlessly toward, endlessly toward Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow Still Like they’ll never rust Category:Songs Category:Openings